The present invention relates to a waterbed liner, and, in particular, to a waterbed liner of improved construction which will hold the water contents of a waterbed mattress should the mattress leak.
It is well known that one of the major problems with waterbed installation is the danger of a water leak. The problem has become so publicized that many apartment building owners will not allow waterbeds above the first floor. Waterbed mattresses are usually well constructed and in most situations do not leak unless abused. On those rare occasions when a waterbed mattress does leak, it behooves a person who uses a waterbed to have some protective means for containing the water.
The prior art patent issued to Kuss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,974, is directed to a waterbed construction which includes a waterbed liner of a waterproof vinyl which fits under a waterbed mattress and covers part or all of the sides of the mattress. In general, this type of waterbed liner works well to contain a water leak if a person is not lying on the bed. However, if a person is on the bed, not only will he get wet, but his body will displace some of the water, spilling it out of the liner.
The prior art patent issued to Carson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,604, discloses a waterbed liner which fits within the frame of a waterbed to protect against leaks. The waterbed mattress is placed in the liner and covered with a sheet. Both the liner and cover sheet are secured to the frame forming a sealed protective means for the mattress. The Carson device is limited to a waterbed of a particular design for securing the liner and cover sheet to the frame. Without the unique design of the frame the liner and cover sheet would not enclose the mattress.
The patent to Alsbury, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,531, is concerned with a plastic frame and waterbed mattress combination where the waterbed is enclosed by a covering. The covering has a zipper on its top surface which extends along one end and part way up the two adjacent sides. According to the description in the Alsbury patent, should the waterbed mattress leak the water will be contained within the recess formed by the frame, and any water spilling over the perimeter of the frame would be contained within the cover. There are no reasons given as to ways the spilled water will be contained within the cover or why the water will not leak out through the zipper, which is not stated to form a waterproof seal. However, it appears that the water spilling over the perimeter of the frame is actually trapped in the plastic mattress positioned below the frame.
A cover of some interest to the present invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,930, issued to Smith. The patent is directed to a therapeutic cushion which includes a gel pad that may or may not be covered by an inner cover and an outer cover. The outer cover is made of any one of a number of materials, which includes latex rubber or a synthetic elastomeric composition. A zipper is shown in the drawings extending along one side end and partially along the two adjacent side ends. Other than describing the cover with an access slot and a suitable zipper, there is no description of the cover or zipper, except that the cover is not essential.
The present invention is constructed to prevent any water spillage and to protect a person on the waterbed from getting wet.